Lollipop
by Sniffles the Anteater
Summary: Sniffles and Nutty are snowed in. The two boys have been friends for a long time, but one might want to be more than friends. Why did the sweets-addicted boy have to suck a lollipop like he did? Yaoi.


Author's Note: Well, I decided to write a lemon. I haven't written a Sniffles x Nutty fic in a while, so here you go. The cover pic is maybe going to be my avatar pic now.

ooooooo

It was a snowy day out side. A green-haired boy in bright clothes lounged on the couch lazily sucking on a lollipop. The sound of typing filled the air. A boy with glasses and blue hair sat typing at a computer. This boy was Sniffles, and he was recording results from his latest experiment. He kept glancing at the green-haired boy from the corner of his eye.

Damn Nutty, why do you have to look so sexy eating a sucker? Sniffles fumed to himself.

He was regretting inviting the boy over somewhat, even though the candy addicted teen was his best friend. It's that he was becoming more and more attracted to the boy the more time they spent together. It was especially awkward when Nutty did something he found attractive. Like the green-haired boy and his lollipop. In jeans and his lab coat it was easy to hide the hard-on these actions caused. He had to deal with it though: they were snowed in.

Nutty got up and walked over to the blue-haired boy. He looked over Sniffles' shoulder at his work. Sniffles could feel the boy's candy-scented breath on the back of his neck. A slight blush came to his face when he realized how close Nutty was to him, and was glad he was facing away from the boy.

"You almost done?" Nutty asked him. "I'm borrrrred."

"Almost, only a few more notes."

"What's the experiment about?"

"Does the amount of light affect sound waves?"

"Does it?"

"No real idea yet, I still need to chart the results."

"Nerd~"

"Hell yeah I am."

Nutty laughed; a sound that caused Sniffles' heart to flutter. The blue-haired boy allowed himself a smile. With a few clicks he finished up. He spun the chair around, almost knocking the green-haired boy over.

"So what do you want to do?" Sniffles asked.

"Play your new game?" Nutty asked enthusiastically.

"Sure. Prepare to lose."

"You wish."

Nutty ended up winning five games to zip. Sniffles was dumbfounded because as far as he knew the green-haired boy had never touched the game before. Nutty grinned cockily as they put the controllers away.

"Oh be quiet," Sniffles said.

"I didn't say anything~"

"That grin says everything."

Nutty stuck his tongue out the boy.

"What do you want to do now?" The green-haired boy asked.

"Well currently I want to get a drink. You want anything?"

"Cream soda?"

"Think we have some, BRB."

Sniffles headed towards the kitchen. He seemed rather eager to leave the room. Nutty snickered when the blue-haired boy was out of ear shot.

Did he just seriously say BRB? The green-haired boy thought to himself. Someone's been texting too much.

Nutty glanced around the room. He needed something to occupy his mind now that Sniffles was gone. The still-on computer caught his eye. The green-haired boy sat down in the chair and started browsing around Sniffles' files. Currently he was in a folder labeled "Experiments." The files stretched across the entire screen.

"Damn dude," Nutty said under his breath. "How much free time do you have?"

One file caught his eye. Its title was "I'm confused..." Nutty opened it and found several pages of written notes. What it said and what he saw surprised him.

The first pic was of himself wearing his swimsuit. Nutty remembered the picture; it was taken just last summer. Underneath it was a caption asking; "Why do I find this attractive?"

Nutty searched through the file in surprise. Everything in it was confused, so not like the Sniffles he knew. Various pics were listed with either a "does not attract" or "does attract" caption. He noticed a few more pics of himself, along with a few other guys, under "does attract." There were a few guys under "does not attract," mostly heavily muscled specimens, but they were mostly women. It seems

Sniffles, seeking an answer in his scientific way, had put his feelings down to figure out how he really felt. The file concluded with a single sentence: "I think I'm in love with him."

Nutty felt himself start to grin. He tried to stop but he couldn't

make himself.

Oh god, the green-haired boy thought to himself. He likes me? He really likes me? Maybe I have a chance now...

Nutty heard Sniffles coming. He quickly closed the file and jumped onto the couch. Sniffles came in carrying a couple of soda cans.

"You got the last can of it," the blue-haired boy said, handing Nutty one of the cans. "I need to remind my mom to get more when my parents get home."

"Thanks."

"Mhm."

Sniffles settled down on the couch next to Nutty. Both boys were quiet for a few moments. Nutty pulled out his lollipop and took a giant chug out of his can. The green-haired boy finally spoke up.

"So do you have anybody you like at school?" Nutty asked suddenly.

Sniffles blushed slightly.

"Yes, I do. But I don't really feel comfortable... talking... about it... Nutty, what are you doing?"

"Nothing~" Nutty answered in a sing-song voice.

The whole while the green-haired boy had been moving closer to him. Sniffles scooted away some and a slight blush grew across his face.

Nutty cuddled up to him.

"Um, Nutty..."

"Sorry, I'm just cold."

"And it's normal for you to do this to another guy when you're cold?"

Sniffles hoped his cheeks weren't as red as he thought they were. They felt extremely warm.

"You certainly look like you're enjoying it~" Nutty said.

"I mean... it's not all that bad..."

"You're blushing awful hard... what's the matter?"

"Oh... it's nothing."

"By the way, I saw what you wrote about me."

"What do you... wait… You read the...?"

"You really need to hide those kinds of things better if you don't want them found."

"You're not weird-ed out?"

"Not really, especially since I feel the same way."

"Oh."

Sniffles sighed a breath of relief. That sigh turned into a gasp when he fully took in what Nutty said. He looked at Nutty with wide eyes, shocked.

"You... you really mean that?" He asked.

"You really think I'm cuddling up to you because I'm cold?"

Sniffles laughed.

"Well, I never know with you."

"The teachers do say I'm an enigma."

"So does this mean we're...?"

Nutty smiled slightly.

"Only if you officially ask me."

"Nutty, will you go out with me?"

"Of course I will!"

Sniffles grinned and hugged the green-haired boy. Nutty blushed and settled into the hug.

Please tell me this isn't a dream, Sniffles thought to himself.

Nutty being that close to him made his hormones go crazy. Something about the boy just drove him wild. His cheeks were still bright red. Nutty looked at the blue-haired boy and smirked. He got close to Sniffles' ear and whispered into it.

"So I'm that cute, huh?"

Sniffles nodded slightly.

"My... my blush probably gave it away, d-didn't it?"

"Well that and..."

Nutty motioned with his head. Sniffles looked in that direction and saw that the green-haired boy had motioned to his crotch. The blue-haired boy's pants strained with an obvious hard-on. Sniffles let go of Nutty and covered it in embarrassment. Nutty frowned slightly.

"Why'd you cover it up?~"

He lifted Sniffles' hands away and grabbed the bulge, earning a gasp of surprise from the boy. Nutty smirked.

"Let me take care of that," the green-haired whispered into Sniffles' ear.

Nutty got down on the floor in front of Sniffles. He unbuttoned the boy's jeans and pulled down his zipper. The green-haired boy began stroking the bulge through Sniffles' underwear.

"Gah... Nutty... n-no, d-d-d-don't."

"Come on, you know you want it~"

Sniffles started to say something, but was interrupted by a moan. Nutty grinned cockily at him.

"Knew it."

The green-haired boy edged Sniffles' erection out of his underwear.

"Wow, you're pretty big~"

Sniffles' entire face was red now. Little moans escaped from his lips as Nutty continued stroking. The green-haired boy leaned down and hesitantly lapped at some of the glasses-wearing boy's precum. It was rather salty, but Nutty realized he liked it. He eagerly started licking, making Sniffles squirm from his attention. Throwing caution to the wind the boy took Sniffles' erection in his mouth and started sucking along with the licking.

Pre dripped down his throat as he started deep throating Sniffles. Sniffles tried to muffle the noises he was making, but they could be heard from beneath his hands.

"Nutty, I'm g-going to cum."

Nutty braced himself as Sniffles blew his load down his throat. The green-haired boy gagged slightly as cum was forced through him. He pulled away, trailing a small thread of cum from his mouth. The green-haired boy panted from his efforts. The blood drained from Sniffles' face as he came down from his pleasurable high. Nutty stood up and kissed the boy.

"Better than any lollipop," Nutty said when he broke for air.

Suddenly the phone rang, making the two boys jump. Sniffles buttoned his pants as he ran to get it.

"Hello?" He said when he picked it up.

"It's just mom calling to let you know we won't be home tonight."

"Oh, why?"

"We're snowed in at the restaurant. The roads are too dangerous."

"Ah, OK."

"You OK with spending the night alone with just Nutty?"

Sniffles glanced at Nutty, who had started on his sucker again. He grinned.

"Yeah, I think I'd be OK with it."

"OK, see you tomorrow. I love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye."

He hung up and put the phone on the receiver.

"Now, where were we?" Sniffles said with a smirk.


End file.
